


Jaylos Week : Thursday - Soulmates

by JaylosForever



Series: Jaylos Week [4]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst, Deep stuff happens, Jaylos Week, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Slight fluff, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, Trigger Warnings, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylosForever/pseuds/JaylosForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylos Soulmates au anybody?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaylos Week : Thursday - Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my least favourite fanfics because I don't think I really portrayed Soulmates properly, so I made up my own rules because why not. As usual not edited, but enjoy anyway!

Jaylos Week : Thursday 

Soulmates 

Carlos traced the diamond tattoo on his right wrist that teased him every day. His soulmate mark. He knew deep in his heart that he would end up with some pretty, perky princess and his heart shattered thinking about it. He would never find the boy he wanted and he'd be stuck with his real soulmate forever. His fingers delicately trailed towards numerous scars that reminded him how hard his life was as a child; before the world actually mattered to him and he realised how stupid he was for thinking like that. Carlos decided to go for a walk to rid of the frustration building up inside.

The bitter night greeted him with blinding moonlight, glistening stars and isolated roads and thoughts, Carlos finally let the tears go and pulled his hood up. He began walking at a steady pace with each beat of his broken heart another tear escaped. He blocked out the entire world until he bumped into another person. Carlos awaited the inevitable fall that usually came after, but it never did. He opened his eyes only to lock eyes with the stranger who caught him. His wrist started tingling right where his soulmate mark is, yet he never broke eye contact with the boy above him gripping his waist while Carlos found himself holding the tanned strangers neck with one arm and the other grasping at his shoulder. The other slowly stabled a stunned Carlos and put some space in between them to not make the situation more uncomfortable.

"Hey, look I'm sorry that's my bad. I wasn't looking."  
"No! It was all my fault I wasn't even paying attention to anything. I'd forgot I was even walking." Carlos chuckled although his false happiness never reached his eyes.   
"Dude, are you okay?" The taller of the two asked stepping closer in order to comfort the younger boy.  
"No..." Carlos replied honestly after a while although it was mostly to himself.  
"Do you want to tell me?"   
"I don't even know your name." Carlos laughed still trying to disguise his pain and sadness.  
"Jay."  
"Carlos."  
"Well Carlos, if you want to tell me why you are running through the streets of Los Angeles at 1 in the morning crying your eyes out, we can go to Starbucks or something." The stranger offered lightly.  
"Isn't it shut now?" Carlos comment sarcastically.  
"Technically, yeah. But I kinda work there, so it's cool." Jays laugh made Carlos feel warm and fuzzy inside and for once in months Carlos genuinely smiled.  
"You work in Starbucks, I bet you love getting free shit." Carlos jumped around in joy for some odd reason, this caused Jay to laugh harder.  
"It's only a summer job, so I don't exactly get paid enough and I'm not aloud free shit." Jay exclaimed acting offending to keep the conversation going longer.  
"That is so not fair!" Carlos followed along also.  
"I know, but my dad forced me to." 

When the two arrived at Starbucks Carlos indulged in the sour, yet sweet aroma surrounding him; it calmed him.   
"So, do you want anything."  
"No. Thanks though."  
"C'mon it won't take me long to whip something up."  
"Fine, can I get a Chocolate Marshmallow S'mores Frappucino please."  
"Excellent choice. One of my personal favourites. Name?"  
"Really?" Carlos raised one thick, defined eyebrow.  
"Yep." Jay said popping the 'p'.  
"Put the name under 'dumbass'." Carlos countered.  
"Dumbass is a beautiful name, I love the name Carlos instead though." Carlos blushed, but replied with a, "Shut up." And went and took a seat in the corner, he's always like hiding in corners ever since he was a little boy.

"Here you are, Dumbass."  
"Why thank you." Carlos was slightly relieved that Jay put 'Carlos' on the cup instead of 'Dumbass'.  
"Why are there paw prints next to my name?" A curious Carlos pondered. Jay remained silent despite smirking and pulled up his right sleeve revealing the same paw prints that were imprinted onto his cup by his name- which was also now tattooed beside the paw prints. Carlos swiftly pulled up his right sleeve also to find Jays name freshly inked onto his skin.  
"So, you're my soulmate." Carlos grinned.  
"Yeah, kinda."  
"Well I'm happy I didn't end up with a girl."  
"Same here. I'd rather how you that some blonde bimbo who can't even count."   
"Sounds like you love me already." Carlos said sarcastically.  
"I mean who wouldn't, come on look at you. You are literally perfection in every way." Jay practically shouted towards he other boy.  
"I'm not. Seriously, you barely know how fucked up I am." Carlos avoided Jays gaze.  
"Tell me the story." Jay softly cupped Carlos' head and directed his eyes towards his own, to show that Carlos could trust him.  
"Who says I have a story."  
"Those marks on your wrists tell me you have a story," Carlos stubbornly stayed silent. "C'mon. Each scar has a different story, I should know." Jay shifted closer to his soulmate stealthily to prevent startling him.  
"Well my mother abused me until a couple of years ago when I'd gathered up enough money and moved out. She left me for days locked inside her fur closet riddled with traps. I've tried killing myself three times. And my father left when I was young." Carlos spoke quietly and quickly his voice however still dripping with emotion.  
"My life's not far off that." Jay admitted in shock that Carlos had gone through so much and come out alive, yet thoroughly scarred.  
"Go on." Carlos encouraged.  
"My father sold me off to get him money after he taught me to steal everything on a person in one second. If I couldn't score anything good my father would leave me out in the cold for the night and only when I stole something good would he let me back in. My mother died giving birth to me and I've tried killing myself once."  
"I'm sorry to hear about your mom."  
"It's fine." Jay didn't really know her, but he'd always wondered whether he was like her in any way.  
"Guess we're more similar than we thought huh?" Carlos spoke after a few silent filled minutes while intertwining their fingers together loosely.  
"I guess so." Jay agreed solemnly.  
"Looking back on everything, my trying to kill myself was the worst decision I've ever made." The younger concluded as the tears pricked at his eyes.  
"If you'd have succeeded we would have never met and I wouldn't be sat here with my soulmate resisting the urge to kiss him." Jay announced wiping the tears that had already starting rolling down Carlos' cheeks.  
"Why are you resisting then?" Carlos looked up at Jay who was towering over the younger boy as they both lay on the leather booth.  
"We've only known each other a few hours-"  
"But we're soulmate for life." Carlos finished for him.   
"That's actually true." Jay slowly lowered his lips to Carlos' giving him time to back out if he wanted to before their lips melded together and moved in perfect sync. Carlos teasingly pulled on Jays silky, soft hair while Jay kept their hands interlocked, so their soulmate marks touched every so often. For a few moments the world was still. Not a sound around them, but their laboured breathing and slight shuffling. They were the only people that mattered right then. Jay reluctantly pulled away.

"Is it too early to say 'I love you'?" Carlos laughed aloud.  
"Fuck it. We're not perfect and neither are our pasts, but being imperfect makes 'us' work apparently. I only see the perfect in you; you only see the perfect in me." Jay said suddenly wise and logical.  
"It feels like I've known you my entire life." Carlos states moving his head to rest slightly on Jays shoulder.  
"That's how soulmate marks work."  
"How?"  
"You feel what your soulmate is feeling despite not knowing them yet. You subconsciously gain the knowledge of you soulmate throughout each point of their life."  
"Kind of creepy. I like it." Carlos yawned out, yet fascinated.  
"It's creepy, but sweet."

"I really like you, Jay. I know you're my soulmate, but I mean it."  
"I really like you too, Carlos. Same again tomorrow?" Jay asked hoping Carlos would say yes.  
"Definitely." Carlos nervously agreed.

The night ended with a sweet and simple kiss and the exchanging if numbers. This was the beginning of a new life for Jay and Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comments and kudos are appreciated! Go check out my other fanfics if you love Jaylos.


End file.
